


Mental State

by Doc_Cairo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Cairo/pseuds/Doc_Cairo
Summary: Thoughts I need to get out, but dare not let real life see.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mental State

I'm sick of bad things happening to good people.

I'm sick of bad people who get away with everything.

I'm sick of being defined only by how much money I can make someone else.

I'm sick of being told that all the bad things that have happened to me are my own fault.

I'm sick of a world that just doesn't care.

I'm just sick.

And I'm sick of pretending I'm not.


End file.
